rey dragon slayer
by crazy grim Reaper
Summary: naruto termina la guerra ninja sellando a madara y el juubi en el con ayuda del shinigami y es llevado al cielo donde resulta que las diosas lo escogen como su prometido y encuentra a las chicas que conoció en su vida y es enviado a ether land para salvar ese mundo ya que kami-sama no cree que natsu sea capas de hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

**El rey dragon slayer **

Hola soy el soul y aquí les traigo un fanfic de naruto x fairy tail si subo este capítulo primero que el otro de kopi kekengenkei es por falta de inspiración pero no se preocupen eso se me va rápido mirando animes jaja XD

Bien ahora comencemos ajaj n.n

**No soy dueño de naruto ni de fairy tail por desgracia si no sería millonario jaja n.n y calvo tal vez bueno no jaja **

**Cap 1 Fin de la guerra y una nueva misión **

Uzumaki naruto eres un hijo de puta –madara furioso enfrente del el shinigami sacando poco a poco su alma

Cállate de una puta vez ya has matado a demasiadas personas no pensaste en sus familias y sus sueños solo en el tu yo eres un maldito –naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ajja no entendiste verdad yo solo quería traer la paz al mundo –madara

Lo sé pero tomaste el camino equivocado utilizaste la guerra para traerla pero no funciono las muertes que generaste ocasionara resentimiento el resentimiento traer el odio por eso si tengo que morir para traer la paz lo hare –naruto con furia en sus ojos que poco a poco se tiñeron de un purpura metálico con 6 anillos en ellos

Tsk eres un idiota naruto-kun pero eso fue la principal razón por la que cambie ahora déjame ayudarte camino gedo rinne tensei jutsu –óbito con una sonrisa mientras una boca enorme sale dela tierra que libera miles de almas que regresan a sus cuerpos

Gracias obio-kun – murmuro naruto viendo el cuerpo muerto de óbito

Naruto uzumaki te daré otra oportunidad de sellar algo –shinigami

Gracias shinigami-sama por favor selle a madara y a el juubi en mi –naruto con una sonrisa triste

Estas seguro niño –shinimagi

Hai es mi último regalo y acción para este mundo –naruto con lágrimas

Bien niño –shinigami jalando la alma de madara y juubi de un tirón que se convirtieron en dos bolas negras de energía que introdujo en naruto

Haaaaaa –naruto rugió dolorosamente para que el shinigami sacara sus manos de naruto

Naruto-kun –hinata

Naruto-dobe –sasuke

Naruto-kun –sakura

Naruto-kun – los integrantes de la alianza shinobi

Por qué el shinigami está detrás de ti –tsunade obteniendo la atención de todos

Jeje veo que te diste cuenta oba-chan –naruto con una mirada triste

No me digas que lo hiciste –tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos

Hai fue la única manera de detener a madara y juubi –naruto

Pero no tenías que hacerlo no tenías que morir por nosotros –tsunade grito con ira y lagrimas

Lo siento ba-chan pero no quería que más personas murieran y no quería ver morir a mis personas preciosas –naruto

Naruto-kun porque –hinata con lágrimas y las manos en el suelo

Hinata-chan no estés triste quiero que seas fuerte y encuentres la felicidad con alguien más por favor cúmpleme mi último deseo –naruto con una sonrisa

Sasuke-teme quiero que protejas a la aldea en mi lugar y reconstruyas tu clan sé que siempre peleamos pero sé que era una forma de cariño entre los dos así que por favor cumple mi petición teme-chan –naruto

Tsk maldito dobe sabes que reconstruiría mi clan aunque no me lo pidieras pero lo de la aldea… -sasuke no pudo termina

Cállate sasuke se lo que le hicieron a tu familia pero por favor perdónalos y elimina al consejo civil y las personas corruptas de la aldea y para eso quiero darte algo así que ven aquí –naruto con sangre en la boca mientras sasuke se para enfrente de él y naruto pone ambos dedos en su frente como lo hacía su hermano y sus dedos brillaron en un color dorado

Que hiciste dobe –sasuke

Te di mi habilidad para sentir los sentimientos y emociones de las personas –naruto escupiendo sangre

Bien ahora oba-chan raikage-san mizukage-chan gara-kun y tschikage-san quiero que firmen pactos de alianza entre ustedes nombren a óbito uchiha como un héroe en la guerra ya que revivió a todos sus seres perdidos en la guerra y una última cosa no pierdan la paz que trajimos juntos vale –naruto escupiendo más sangre

Claro naruto-toda la alianza shinobi y los kages

Y por último sakura mantén la línea al temer por mí y no dejes que ocasione problemas jaja bueno eso es todo ahora podemos irnos shinigami-sama –naruto volteando a ver al shinigami que asintió y tomo a naruto y abrió un portal oscuro y separo el alma de naruto de su cuerpo que alcanzo a escuchar la última de todos en conjuntos te queremos naruto-san-kun-dono en su nombre y el shinigami camino con una esfera blanca con unas pequeñas manchas negras que fueron consumidas por la blancura del alma de naruto y desapareció en el portal junto con el shinigami

En el más haya

Baya baya shinagami-chan parece que lo hiso no –kami una mujer de cabello blanco figura envidiable pechos cop viste con un kimono blanco con diseños de árboles mide entre 5,9 pies de altura jeej XD

A si es pero sabes lo que más me molesta kami-ne es que cada vez que voy me tengo que poner este tonto disfraz no me digas que estas celosa de mi kuku por eso quieres que me lleve esa cosa puesta –shinigami lansando su disfraz su máscara de oni su peluca blanca y la gabardina dejando a la vista una hermosa mujer de 5,8 pies de altura cabello negro ojos negros como la noche un kimono negro con diseños de flores de sakura en el que abraza su cuerpo dejando ver una parte de su pecho en v de cop

Jaja bromeas yo envidia de ti jamás y aparte ese disfraz debes llevarlo para que sientan temor a la muerte –kami

Sisi ya me lo has dicho durante miles de años pero que más me molesta es que crean que sea hombre –shinigami

No me culpes culpa a nuestros viejos padres por tu nombre suena como hombre de macho –kami

Si si solo porque decidieron que ya era tiempo de dejar su existencia si no estarían siendo asesinados por mi –shinigami con un aura maligna que dejaría en vergüenza a madara y juubi juntos

Ya paso hermana ya ahora déjalo salir –kami

A quien te refieres –shinigami con voz de inocencia fingida

Ya sabes de que hablo no me digas que lo quieres solo para ti tu sabes que todas decidimos compartirlo cuando muriera –kami con un instinto asesino

Tsk pero es demasiado lindo para ustedes –shinigami

Que dijiste –una par de voces irritadas que salen de un portal blanco

Lo que escucharon Amaterasu , Tsuyomi y kami-chan –shinigami

Ja crees que eres más bella que yo –amaterasu tiene cabello rubio ojos dorados una figura a la par con sus hermanas solo que con cop viste un kimono dorado con soles en color plata

Jaajaja no digas tonterías la más bella soy yo – Tsuyomi hermana gemela de amaterasu a acepciones de su cabello plateado y ojos color platino lleva un kimono negro con diseños de rosas plateadas

Jaja si ya quisieran ser más bella que yo –kami haciendo una pose sexy

Jaja está bien que les parece si él decide quién es la más bella –shinigami

Estamos de acuerdo –amaterasu tsuyomi y kami gritaron en conjunto

Bien ahora déjenme despertarlo –shinigami sacando el alma de naruto para después lanzarla al suelo una luz blanca se expandió por toda la sala durante unos minutos y en peso atenuarse dejando rebelado a un chico de unos 18 o 19 años de 5,9 pies de altura cabello plata en punta largo hasta su cintura en punta con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho rasgos finos en su cara con 3 marquitas de bigotes de gato en cada mejilla gruesas y oscuras (como en el modo kiuby)ojos color purpura metalizado con 6 anillos en ellos con 3 magatamas en cada anillo espeto en el primero su tono muscular bien marcado pero no demasiado grande es el equilibrio entre fuerza y velocidad reflejados en ellos un sixpac de abdominales esta vestido por una playera negra sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo unos pantalones anbu color negros envueltos en vendas para evitar el revoloteo unas sandalias shinobi estándar color negro y un pirsin debajo de su labio y otro en su ceja izquierda color negro y el silencio se rompió por este chico

Que hago aquí tatebayo –chico con una sonrisa zorruna asiendo sonrojas a las deidades

Dime quien eres chico –kami perdiendo el sonrojo

Umm no es de muy buena educación pedir el nombre de una persona sin antes presentarse –chico

Hooo perdón jeje me yo soy kami y ellas son mis hermanas shinigami tsuyomi y amaterasu –kami señalando a sus hermanas

Umm un placer kami-shigami, tsuyomi y amaterasu-chan –chico

Bien ahora responde nuestra pregunta quién eres tu-kami

Umm pues digamos que soy la combinación de tres seres pero puedes llamarme naruto uchiha nandaime no juubi –naruto

No entiendo como eso es posible –amaterasu

O pues veras cuando shinigami-chan sello las almas en el naruto original sus almas se unieron y pues como el alma de naruto y su personalidad domino total mente a las otras pues yo nací tengo la inteligencia de madara y juubi adquirieron mientras Vivian tengo la pureza del alma del primer naruto y domino todas sustegnicas en pocas palabras soy naruto pero más inteligente y fuerte –naruto

Hoooo –todas asombradas

Y bien que no debería esta en tu estomago shinigami-chan –naruto inclinando la cabeza mirándola con intriga y una mirada inocente asiendo que a las deidades les aparezca un rubor y hagan un gran esfuerzo para no gritar kawaii

Pues esto veras naruto-kun este nosotras hicimos un trato para que cuando tu murieras etto tu serias nuestro es-es-esposo –shinigami sonrojada

Si y pues veras esperamos que no estés molesto naruto-kun –kami

Umm y por qué yo bueno el antiguo naruto –naruto

Pues veras etto es que tu alma nos enamoró y pues por eso te elegimos como nuestro esposo –tsuyomi

Si pero como yo tuve la idea de compartirte seré la prime en es-te per-prer-der mi vir-gigig… -amaterasu

Hoo en pocas palabras me trajeron aquí para casarme con ustedes cuatro y quitarles su pureza no –naruto sonrojado

Pues en pocas palabras si –kami sonrojada

Ummp creo que esto podría funcionar –naruto sonriendo

Entonces no estas molesto con nosotras –todas al unísono

Por qué me molestaría si puede tener cuatro lindas y tiernas esposas para cuidar y amar pero me pregunto qué pasó con konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,isarabi,fuka y Ryuzetsu-chan –naruto

Hojojo parece que ni siquiera nos hemos casado y tú ya piensas en engeñarme naruto-kun –kami despidiendo un aura maligna

No claro que no pero es que bueno es que no sé cómo decirlo pero creo que en mi antiguo ser y yo guardamos sentimientos por ellas jejej –naruto palideciendo

Hooo quien iba a decir que mi futuro esposo sería un mujeriego y un sínico –amaterasu con lágrimas falsas con sus manos en la cara

No no es lo que crees bueno no toda ama-chan este bien deja de llorar y hare lo que quieras si –naruto abrazando a amaterasu

En serio Naru-kun –amaterasu secándose las lágrimas con su manga

Si lo que sea ama-chan –naruto besando su frente asiendo sonrojar a amaterasu

Bien quiero que les digas que yo soy la más linda de todas ellas –amaterasu señalando a sus hermanas que le dan una mirada de odio y celos

Escuchen ama-chan es la más linda –naruto grito a los cuatro vientos

En el paraíso

Escucharon era la voz de mi sochi –kushina

Que naruto-kun donde –konan volteando a todas direcciones con la mano en la frente para ver mejor

Quien te dio derecho de llamarlo naruto-kun zorra-chan –fuka

A quien le dices zorra maldita perra-chan –konan viendo a fuka a los ojos y si prestas atención se pueden ver unos rayos entre sus vistas

Quien dijo quien pueden llamar a mi sochi-kun a si a parte jamás dejaría que mi hijo se hiciera novio de ustedes son muy gritonas y mi bebe necesita a una mujer tierna pero dura cuando se requiere –kushina señalándolas

Ummmp haa entonces será mejor que se acostumbre a mis gritos suegrita ajjajaja y aparte yo no le gritaría ha el yo solo le grito a esta perra - konan señalando a fuka

Hoo bueno él se puede casar contigo pero si lo haces llorar te mato –kushina con sus cabellos en forma de las colas de kurama ondeando en todo su esplendor

No se preocupe suegrita yo lo are muy feliz y creo que le gustaría ver a unos niños pequeños oji azules y peli azules –konan con ojos soñadores y las manos unidas en su pecho

Que claro que no te vas a casar con el el es mio no tu yo –fuka

Cállense ya estoy harta ya no quiero que mi hijo se case con alguien como ustedes –kushina enojada

Que entonces con quien –fuka y konan gritaron al unísono

Pues me gustaría que se casara con amaru, Ryuzetsu,hokuto,isarabi o sara cualquiera de ellas menos ustedes dos ,shion pero ustedes no –kuyshina

Que porque yo tampoco –shion enojada

Pues porque estabas viva pero creo que ya estas muerta bueno entonces todas ustedes excepto konan y fuka se pueden casar con mi hijo–kushina

Enserio –las recién llegadas amaru, Ryuzetsu,hokuto,sara y shion chillaron emocionadas

Claro que si chicas todas ustedes tienen mi forma de ser por eso se mantendrían a mi bebe en línea pero contento no como ese par –kushina apuntando a un abatido konan y fuka con auras depresivas

Kushina-oka-san me podría decir de donde vino la voz de naruto-kun y quien sería esa ama-chan –sara

Umm pues vino del castillo de kami y pues no sé quién sería esa tal ama-chan –kushina con un encogimiento de hombros

Bien chicas ya saben que tenemos que hacer –ryuzetsu metiendo su cabello en su paño

Si vamos por nuestro naruto-kun todas corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al hiraishin no jutsu

Jeje creo que tengo que ver que harán –kushina corriendo a una velocidad propia de un anbu

Volver con naruto y las diosas

Ya estas mejor ama-chan –naruto dejando el abrazo entre amaterasu y el

Si naruto-kun –amaterasu

Bien sé que tienen otro negocio con migo mis lindas prometidas lo noto en la mirada de kami-chan –naruto levantando ha amaterasu del suelo

Si bueno veras queríamos mandarte a otro mundo que está también en peligro y pues el chico que es su salvador como decirlo –kami frotándose la cabeza

Bien lo que me quieres decir es que el chico que sería el héroe de ese mundo o dimensión es un asco total bueno no total y lo que quieres que haga es salvar ese mundo ya que tu cambiaras la profecía para que sea yo quien lo salve etc etc estoy en lo correcto no –naruto viendo a kami nerviosa y sus hermanas le dan una mirada de desprecio a kami

Jeje si eso sería en todo caso lo que quiero que realices –kami riendo nerviosamente asiendo que sus hermanas y naruto den un suspiro

Está bien lo hare –naruto haciendo que sus prometidas den un respiro en voz alta

Enserio lo aras naruto-kun no estas molesto o algo por el estilo –kami sorprendida

Pues no la verdad no y aparte no te dije que lo aria gratis o si –naruto

Sabía que mi esposo es inteligente –shinigami colgándose de naruto

Tiene razón shinigami-chan mi naruto-kun es muy listo por eso se ganó un premio –tsuyomi besando en los labios a naruto obteniendo miradas asesinas

Poom poom poom poom-puerta (por que no tocan bien la puta puerta nunca –yo)

Quien será –kami dejando su mirada de odio y envidia

No lose por que no abres –shinigami

Tsk quien molesta mi tiempo con mi esposo –tsuyomi en el regazo de naruto

Tsuyomi-chan deja eso ya –amaterasu jalando a su hermana lejos de naruto

Haa porque siento que mis problemas van a empeorar –naruto pensó con lágrimas sacándole gotitas tipo anime a las deidades

Poom poom pomm –puerta

Naruto abre esta puta puerta de una vez –grito fuera de la puerta

Joder quien se cree para gritar en mi casa y hablarle a si a mi esposo –kami abriendo la puerta para ver manchas de diferentes colores pasando de ella a una súper velocidad

Que paso –naruto confundido en el suelo sobándose la cabeza

No se amor algo choco contra ti –tsuyomi recogiendo del suelo a naruto si tomar atención a las cosas o mejor dicho personas en el suelo con su prometido

Gracias tsuyomi-hime –naruto sacudiendo sus ropas asiendo que aparezca un sonrojo en las mejillas de tsuyomi

De nada naruto-kun es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi esposo –tsuyomi jugando con sus dedos

Tsuyomi deja de ser tan jodidamente tierna no dejare que te me adelantes mohu –amaterasu asiendo pucheros

No se preocupen mis himes yo las amo por igual –naruto jalando las mejillas de amaterasu con una mano, con la otra revolviendo el pelo de tsuyomi asiendo que se sonrojen como tomate maduro

Nene naruto-kun no hay nada para mi –shinigami jalando su camisa

Claro que si shini-chan –naruto besando su frente asiéndola sonreir como maniático mirando a una mujer indefensa (no pregunten como se la forma de esa sonrisa a si sonrio yo después de perseguir lolis los viernes eje XD es broma -yo)

Y yo que naruto-kun –shinigami con ojos de cachorro no jutsu

Por su puesto kami-chan –naruto besando su frente

Bien y que fue lo que me golpeo –naruto buscando a quien o lo que lo golpeo y encontró un montón de matas de pelo de diferentes colores

Shmmmmmm –el montón de pelos que enpesaron a moverse dejando ver un grupo de hermosas mujeres (bueno todas excepto fuka –yo)(que te pasa cabron yo también soy hermosa –fuka golpeando me con un sartén)(hoo tan hermosa fuka-dono –yo temblando en una esquina con un chichón enorme con lágrimas estilo anime) (bien puedes continuar-fuka)(hai fuka-dono –yo asustado)

Yo –naruto

NARUTO-KUN ¡-chicas

Hola –naruto tranquilo con una sonrisa zurrona

Naruto-kun que te paso –ryuzetsu con un sonrojo

Si naruto-kun que te paso –shion con un sonrojo y una sonrisa pervertida que dejaría en vergüenza a jiraya-sam en una de sus investigaciones

Hee si naruto-koi que te paso-konan recibiendo miradas molestas de todas las chicas y las deidades (quien se cree la perra azulada para hablarle a si a mí naruto-kun –todas)

Si naruto-kun como es que tus estas tan caliente jejeje bueno no es que no lo estuvieras antes ejje–fuka con sonrisa pervertida con baba saliendo de su boca que limpio con la manga de su kimono

Naruto-kun estas muy guapo-hokuto con un sonrojo

Naruto-kun está más guapo que la última vez que te vi –amaru con un sonrojo apenas perceptible

konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu-chan bueno pues verán yo soy el nuevo juubi ya que shinigami-chan lo sello en mi junto con madara uchiha y nuestras almas se fusionaron y mi personalidad domino y yo adsorbí sus habilidades y recuerdos jeje –naruto rascándose la mejilla

hoooo ya entendimos pero porque le dice shinigami-chan a shinigami-sama -konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu-

jeje pues verán naruto-kun es el futuro esposo de mis hermanas y mío –shinigami con la mano en la boca de naruto que iba a responder a las chicas

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-konan, hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu- molesta y sorprendidas

Como es que te vas a casar con estas brujas más antiguas que el mundo ninja –todas al unísono señalando a las deidades que estaban en una esquina con una aura depresiva asiendo circulitos en el suelo murmurando cosas como que nadie las respeta y que las quieren matar o cosas por el estilo

Ya chicas cálmense de una vez –naruto grito molesto

Pero naruto…-no pudieron terminar

Miren pusieron tristes a mis niñas –naruto señalando a las deidades que giraron su cabeza para mostrar su lengua a las chicas con una sonrisa ganadora cuando naruto regreso su atención a ellas

Pero naruto-kun no es justo nosotros te conocimos antes -konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu gritaron molestas

Haaa creo que me va a doler la cabeza –naruto frotándose las cienes

Callense tontas nosotras lo vimos desde que era un bebe –las deidades enojada

No pero él es nuestro -konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu

No es nuestro –kami,shinigami,amaterasu,tsuyomi

Es nuestro -konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu

No es nuestro - kami,shinigami,amaterasu,tsuyomi

Que no es nuestro- konan,hokuto,amaru,shion,sara,fuka y Ryuzetsu

Y a si siguieron durante otros 5 minutos en los cuales naruto se quedó dormido dejando escapar una cola y unas orejas de lobo color negro

Ya está bien ninguna de ustedes es merecedora de mi sochi-kun –kushina aparesiendo detrás de todas ellas con una aura molesta

Pero suegrita –todas dándose miradas de odio entre ellas

Ninguna de ustedes es merecedora de mi hijo excepto ella –kushina apuntando a donde estaba naruto dormido siendo acariciado en su cabeza y orejas lobunas por hokuto que tiene una sonrisa feliz

Que porque ella solamente –todas molestas

Cállense de una puta ves van a despertar a mi bebe –kushina asiendo que todas se callen

Lo sentimos –murmuraron para escuchar un grrrrgrrr como los gatitos cuando están felices de naruto

Que estas asiendo con nuestro naruto-kun hokuto-chan –todas viendo a hokuto acariciando el abdomen de naruto bajo su playera

Nada nada solo le estoy rascando la pancita es que gruñe muy lindo –hokuto sonrojada

No te hagas la inocente sabemos que estabas a punto de ir camino a su banana –todas molestas

Eso no es cierto pervertidas –hokuto

Que si querías su banana para ti sola –todas molestas

Cállense y no molesten a mi inocente y tierna yerna –kushina molesta

Pero suegrita –todas excepto hokuto que estaba sonriendo feliz

Ummp que paso –naruto tallándose los ojos mientras las chicas asían un esfuerzo por no gritar kawaii y abalanzarse sobre el

Haaa mi sochi es muy kawaiii –kushina saltando a naruto sacándoles gotitas de sudor a todas

Umm ka-san que gusto verte pero podrías de dejar de apretarme a si siento que algo se rompió haaa –naruto gimio (crack-hueso)

Perdón sochi-kun es que me emocione dattebayo –kushina feliz dejando el abraso

Jeje gracias ka-chan yo también estoy feliz de verte –naruto sonriendo

Bien ya es hora de ponerse cerios –naruto

Estoy de acuerdo –kushina

Ha y gracias hokuto-chan por cuidarme mientras duermo –naruto besándola en la boca asiendo a todas molestas y una hokuto feliz (por qué no lo cuide yo –era el pensamiento de todas)

Bien ahora kami-chan mi condición para ir a ese mundo es que me dejes estar con todas las chicas que me aman –naruto serio

Está bien de todas formas tendría que conformarme en compartirte con mis hermanas y con las resistencia que tienes creo que nos cumplirás a todas y nos aras felices no –kami

Claro que si mis himes y ka-san quien te dio permiso de escoger a mis novias –naruto

Pues yo soy tu madre a sí que es mi derecho y obligación que no te cases con malas mujeres no –kushina

Tienes razón ka-san pero ellas son buenas así que no tenías que deprimirlas y hokuto deberías defender a tus hermanas pero está bien pero quiero que me prometan todas una cosa que se protegerán entre todas vale –naruto

Si naruto-kun –exclamaron al unísono

Bien kami-chan quiero que me mandes a ese mundo ahora con mis recuerdos y habilidades junto con konan, Ryuzetsu, amaru y hokuto –naruto

Qué y nosotras que –shion,sara y fuka

Permítanme explicar primero shion-chan no quiero que vallas porque tú no tienes experiencia en luchar y no quiero que te pase nada linda, Sara-chan al igual que shion-chan no tienes experiencia en lucha y tampoco quiero que te pase nada y por ultimo fuka-chan quiero que te quedes a entrenar a las chicas y cuando estén listas quiero que kami-chan las mande con migo vale lindas –naruto sonriendo

Está bien –aceptaron a regaña dientes

Bien kami-chan quiero que me des la explicación de ese mundo –naruto

Bien naruto al lugar donde te mandare se conoce como Earth Land en ese mundo se utiliza la magia en vez de chakra hay muchos tipos de magia hay gremios ,un gremio es el lugar donde los magos conviven entre si son considerados una familia entre ellos jeje todos los gremios tienen diferentes nombre e insignias los siguientes nombres son los principales gremios de ese mundo Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Phantom Lord –kami

Y dime cual es el gremio donde esta ese chico y el más divertido de todos jeje –naruto

Bueno pues la respuesta a tus dos preguntas es la misma naruto-kun el se encuentra en fairy tail es el gremio que destruye más cosas sus miembros son muy unidos todos se tratan como una familia –kami

Umm ahora que recuerdo kami-chan que paso con kurama –naruto

Haa kurama-san el sigue dentro de ti evite que lo adsorbieras como a los demás ya que se llevan bien –shinigami

Hoo ya veo jaja –naruto **(hey bola de pelos despierta-naruto)**

**(Qué coño quieres naruto –kurama) **

**(Solo quería comprobar que estabas vivo _naruto) **

**(Si estoy vivo pero cansado ahora déjame dormir kit –kurama)**

**(Bien descansa amigo –naruto)**

Bien ahora dime como obtenemos la magia kami-chan –konan

Cierto yo te puedo conceder la magia pero tú tienes que entrenar con ella con estos rollos ecepto tu naruto-kun ya que tú eres un ser superior tu podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu magia –kami

Bien primero será konan-chan que tipo de magia te daré ummm ya se dragon slayer titanium

–kami

Me gusta –konan sonriendo

Bien ahora ryuzetsu-chan te daré umm ice dragon slayer

-kami

Umm está bien –ryuzetsu encendiéndose de hombros

Bien ahora tu Amaru te daré lightning dragon slayer de primera generación –kami

Me gusta jeje –amaru

Y por último tu hokuto dragon slayer Stars que te parece –kami

Me en canta –hokuto

Bien y ahora tu naruto-kun bueno pues tú ya puedes controlar todos las magias de elementos y sub elementos así que te daré dragon slayer elements –kami

Ummp me gusta –naruto

Bien ahora la explicación simple de sus magias bien la magia de dragron slayer es utilizada para casar dragones sus ataques se basan en sus elementos específicos excepto naruto que los controla todos bien ahora ustedes pueden recuperar sus energías comiendo sus elementos respectivos ecepto tu hokuto-chan tu tendrás que comer tierra jeje pues eso sería la explicación –kami

Bien es hora de que partan a y una cosa más tendrán unos 7 años estarán un año después de que natsu se haya unido al gremio él tiene su edad y ustedes tendrán que dominar todas sus técnicas tienen sus habilidades pero tendrán que dominarlas no creerían que sería tan fácil o si –kami

Tsk eres buena kami-chan muy buena jajaja –naruto (esto será divertido)

Oye espera un momento y que pasa con el dinero –naruto

Sí que pasa con el dinero -ryuzetsu

Si acaso nos mandaras a ese mundo sin dinero –hokuto

Si eso no sería justo –konan

Bien les dare alrededor de 5 millones de joyas bien con eso compraran una buena casa lo suficientemente grande para 20 personas y muebles y ropa entendido –kami

Si mama –naruto

Naruto-kun tu madre esta hay –kami señalando a kushina que tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce

Es broma ka-chan jeje –naruto

Mas te vale sochi-kun –kushina

Bien es hora de partir –naruto besando a cada una de sus chicas y abrazando a su madre

Tienes razón naruto-kun bien abriré el portal –tsuyomi apareciendo un portal blanco

Buena suerte chicos –kami mirando como los naruto,hokuto,konan y Ryuzetsu desaparecen en el portal

**Fin del primer capitulo **

Aviso: bueno chicos este es el primer capítulo pero no se preocupen seguiré mi otro fanfic tal vez el viernes este el próximo ya que estamos construyendo el mí casa desde hace unas semanas y pues aun no terminamos y tengo poco tiempo para escribir entre la construcción y mi entrenamiento diario así que no se desesperen y gracias por seguirme

,


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS A QUI LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC Y SI SE PREGUNTAR POR QUE TARDO TANTO ES POR QUE ESTOY UN POCO OCUPADO XD**

**DESCARGO LEGAL: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO A SI COMO TAMPOCO DE FAIRY TAIL ELLAS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO Y VIENVENIDOS A FAIRY TAIL **

El reino de fiore un país neutral con 17 millones de habitantes es un mundo de magia la magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días es una parte integral de todas las personas y aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión esas personas son conocidas como magos los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio un gremio del cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez o es decir continuaran naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es fairy tail

En las afueras de magnolia 4 esferas plateadas caen a toda velocidad estas esferas son naruto uchiha namikaze uzumaki cabello color plata en punta hasta su cadera fleco que tapa su ojo izquierdo ojos color azul celeste mide de 1.35mts de altura piel blanca tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla su ropa consiste en unos pantalones vaqueros color negro, lleva unos calentadores de brazos negros que llegan más un poco más debajo de sus hombros debajo de una chaqueta negra con cabello en la capucha y unas sandalias shinobi estándar color negro edad 7 años .

La siguiente persona es konan tiene cabello corto color azul con su siempre fiel flor de origami color azul en la parte derecha de su peinado tiene ojos color avellana mide entre uno 1.34 mts de altura su ropa consiste en una camisa sin mangas color azul que deja al descubierto du ombligo unos pantalones de licra color negro que llega un poco más arriba de sus tobillos unas sandalias shinobi color azul marino tiene una sombra color azul en sus ojos y un pirsin en su labio derecho edad 7 años.

La siguiente persona es ryuuzetsu tiene color blanco que llega hasta sus hombros ojos color azul parecidos al rinengan mide entre 1.35 y 1.36 mts de altura su ropa conciste en una camiseta de manga larga color gris pantalones jounin azul marino sandalias ninja estándar color azul claro su edad es de 7 años.

Y nuestra última persona es hokuto tiene el cabello de color castaño, lo lleva recogido en una coleta con forma de estrella, lleva dos mechones a la altura de los hombros y dos más pequeños en la frente sus ojos son de un tono de color morado. Su ropa consiste en una camisa de manga corta color negro con un estampado de un naruto chibi en ella asiendo la seña de la victoria, unos pantalones vaqueros rojos y unas sandalias shinobi negro estándar

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! –todos

Me las pagara shini-hime te lo prometo –naruto un su mano en puño

Si no las pagaras baka –hokuto

Tienen razón esto no se quedara a si –konan

Por su puesto que no- ryuusetzu

Tengo una idea chicas aférrense a alguna parte de mi cuerpo –naruto

Está bien –las chicas konan se aferró a su pecho ryuusetzu a su espalda y hokuto a su brazo derecho que presiona con su pecho (jeje no me quedare atrás bakas-hokuto que tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro dejando a un naruto con un tinte sonrojado en sus mejillas sonrojado asiendo que a sus compañeras les crezca una marca en la ceja de irritacion)(joo con que esas tenemos perra –konan frotando sus pequeños atributos en naruto asiendo que su sonrojo cresca)(no dejare que se me adelanten bakas –ryuusetzu haciendo lo mismo que konan a siendo que los colores se le suban a la cabeza a naruto que tenía una sonrisa que aria orgulloso a jiraya)

Ya vasta chicas no ven que estamos en peligro trio de bakas –naruto recuperando su cordura

Lo sentimos pero la culpa la tiene hokuto –konan y ryuu (boy a cortar su nombre porque es problemático escribir su nombre completo)

No me interesa de quien es la culpa ahora manténganse en paz –naruto activando su magekyo sharingan asiendo que las chicas tiemblen de miedo

Suusano –naruto una forma esquelética de un lobo color plateado los empezó a cubrirlos tejido muscular empezó a cubrir los huesos dejando a la vista un lobo plateado de diez colas sus ojos tienen el sharingan mitológico

Prepárense para el impacto –naruto apretando los dientes con gotas de sudor en la frente

**Mientras tanto en fairy tail **

Hey gramps que es eso – este chico es natsu dragnel tiene 7 años cabello color rosa ojos color negro mide entre 1.33 y 1.34 mts de altura su ropa consiste en una camisa manga corta color rojo con una faja blanca en ella unos shorts café moca bolsas color café oscuro y los extremos del mismo color

No lo sé natsu pero sé que será algo interesante eje –este hombre makarov maestro de fairy tail y uno de los 10 magos santos edad 73 años mide entre 1.40 y 1.41 ojos color negro cabello blanco que solo está presente en su coronilla su ropa consiste en un gorro con dos cuernos color naranja con líneas horizontales gruesas color azul una chaqueta naranja camisa de polo blanca con el símbolo de fairy tail en el centro pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color y unos zapatos color café

Pero gramps usted debe de saber que es –natsu no pudo terminar de reclamar a makarov

Deja en paz al maestro cerebro de llama – este chico es gray fullbuster tiene cabello negro en punta con fleco que deja a la vista sus ojos color negro su ropa conciste en una chamarra blanca con cabello café claro en el cuello una camiseta azul y unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos color negro

Que dijiste cono de helado –natsu chocando la cabeza con gray gruñendo

Lo que has escuchado flamita –gray y a si comenzó otra pelea

**De regreso con naruto y las chicas **

Ha haa haaa –naruto tirado en el suelo con los brazos abiertos en forma de cruz

Vamos naruto-kun no fue para tanto –konan

Cállate konan-inu (konan-perra) –hokuto poniendo la cabeza de naruto en su regazo obteniendo una mirada crispada de konan y una mirada de celos de ryuusetzu

Como me llamaste hokuto-fox(hokuto-zorra)-konan con un aura asesina

Ya vasta konan,hokuto naruto debe descansar con nuestros cuerpos y esta edad es un gran esfuerzo realizar una técnica de esa magnitud –ryu

No se preocupen por mí solo denme un minuto para recuperar el aliento –naruto intentando tranquilizar a las chicas que se dan miradas asesinas entre si

Hai naruto-kun –las chicas con una sonrisa alegre mientras naruto sonríe y voltea a otra dirección para tronar su cuello pero las chicas no perdieron la oportunidad para gruñirse

**Cinco minutos después **

Bien chicas es hora de poner nos a entrenar –naruto

Pero eso nos tomara mucho tiempo no sería mejor ir a buscar el gremio y comprar una casa y después ponernos a entrenar –ryuu

Si naruto-kun aunque me cueste debo de estar de acuerdo con ella esta vez –konan

Yo estoy de acuerdo con naruto-kun –hokuto

Gracias hokuto-chan –naruto besando la frente de hokuto (maldita hokuto-konan)(no vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con konan-ryuu)

Pero para sus dudas ahora que soy el nandamime no juubi mi kamui es algo especial refiriéndome a que el tiempo pasa más rápido en el o más lento según mi gusto y esta vez lo utilizare para que un día a qui sea un año en mi dimensión kamui y tengo un sello que evitara que en vejezcan ya que quiero que tengamos una infancia normal –naruto

Ya veo pero yo preferiría que 1 dia en este mundo sean dos años en tu dimensión kamui así podríamos controlar nuestra magia y nuestro chakra al nivel que teníamos antes y creo que debes de estar de acuerdo por que mire cómo te cansaste al utilizar tu Susano para salvarnos –konan con una pose de regaño

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con konan naruto-kun debemos llegar a nuestro punto más alto en todas nuestras habilidades -ryuu

Yo también estoy de acuerdo me gustaría llegar a ser igual de fuerte como tu naruto-kun –hokuto

Está bien ryuu,koyhoku-chan are lo que ustedes dicen y una cosa mas no necesitaremos llevar comida ya que es un lugar especial no nos dará hambre pero el único inconveniente de esta técnica es que solo la puedo usar durante una semana cada año ahora bien vamos a ya **kamui **-naruto un vórtice negro con destellos plateados absorbió a los chicos

**Dentro de la dimensión kamui**

La dimensión kamui de naruto es un lugar total mente blanco con la excepción de algunos árboles y un estanque

Bien bienvenidas chicas-naruto sacando de su aturdimiento a las chicas y una hokuto mareada

Es muy vello naruto-kun –ryuu con la mirada fija en el estanque

Gracias ryu-chan –naruto con un tono rosado en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por konan que solo muele sus dientes

Bien chicas es hora de entrenar cada uno de nosotros tomara una dirección en esta dimensión y nos reuniremos en 7 días en el estanque si necesitan algo solo piénsenlo y aparecerá yo iré al norte –naruto señalando hacia donde está su espalda

Bien yo iré al sur –konan sonriendo señalando al lado contrario de donde apunto naruto

Yo iré al este –ryuu señalando su lado derecho

Yo iré al oeste –hokuto señalando Asia la izquierda

Bien es hora de partir pero primero quiero que acerquen chicas –naruto haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acerquen unos segundo más tarde las chicas están enfrente naruto

Que necesitas na…. Konan no pudo terminar su frase por que naruto capturo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor a si duraron unos segundo hasta que la lengua de naruto pidió paso a la boca de konan que no dudo en dejar entrar la lengua de su amado plateado que los llevo a una guerra de lenguas que konan gano mientras las chicas tenían sus miradas en blanco y un sonrojo profundo en sus caras

El beso siguió durante un minuto hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire en sus cuerpos jadiando y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Eres muy buena besando ko-chan –naruto sonriendo estúpidamente

Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal Naru-chan –konan sonrojada por el apodo y el alago que le dio su amado rubio

Naruto-kun eso no es….. –ryu no pudo terminar por un par de labios que se estrellaron con los suyos y una lengua que pidió paso a su boca que ella aceptó dando una lucha de lenguas que duro otro minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno dejando un puente de baba entre ambas bocas y una ryuusetzu sonriendo como idiota y un rubio sonrojado levemente

Yo también quiero –hokuto con un mohín en su cara que hizo reír a naruto y a las chicas que hizo que apareciera un sonrojo en hokuto

Todo lo que quieran mis preciosas himes-naruto tomando la mejilla de hokuto que solo podía observar esos profundos ojos azul celeste que plantaron un beso cálido y lleno de amor como los otros dos que igual mente inicio otra batalla de lenguas hasta que se pararon dejando a una hokuto sonriente y una naruto feliz

Bueno chicas es hora de partir y recuerden las amo a todas por igual y aria todo por cada una de ustedes –naruto sonriendo asiendo que un sonrojo aparezca en las mejillas de las chicas por las palabras de su amado

Nosotras también te amamos naruto-kun-koi –konan ryuu y hokuto respectivamente sacando una sonrisa del peli plateado

Y a si todos partieron a su dirección

En los primeros don años

En el primer año Naruto y las chicas habían practicado su control de chakra y chakra elemental para controlar sus jutsus más fácil naruto domino todo los tipos de chakra elementales existentes así como los sub elementos ,ryuu su afinidad al katon y futon ,hokuto su afinidad resulto suiton y doton y por ultimo konan con sus afinidades al katon y suiton que era algo irónico según ella ya que ella controla el papel su control de chakra llego a un jounin alto en caso de hokuto ,por otra parte ryuu su control de chakra es de un anbu ,para konan es nivel sanin y naruto era otra cosa su control de chakra era una mierda nada que un millón de clones no solucionaran ahora su control de chakra es nivel kage también obtuvieron nuevos contratos de invocaciones para naruto fueron lobos, zorros, salamandras ,tigres ,gatos y cuervos ,para hokuto fueron águilas ,para ryuu fueron perros y para konan fueron tigres blancos

El segundo año se concentraron en aprender jutsus y a dominar por completo los que ya sabían naruto tiene una inmensidad de jutsus de cada elemento y sub elemento, ryuu cuenta con 8 jutsus katon y 12 fuuton ,hokuto cuenta con 6 jutsus doton y 10 suiton y konan 6 jutsus katon 7 suiton y 20 jutsus de su keke genkei

Los año

El tercer Naruto domino el irashin no jutsu agrego chakra elemental al rasengan y inicio su entrenamiento para dominar el senjutsu

Konan aprendió el rasengan y senjutsu

Hokuto aprendio el rasengan y senjutsu

Ryuu aprendi el rasengan y senjutsu

El cuarto año

Naruto termino de controlar el senjusu, aprendió genjutsu ,kenjutsu y taijutsu con ayuda de kurama y millone y millones de clones aprendió el dominio de sus dojutsus y cada camino del riengan y las habilidades del mangekyo sharingan eterno y por ultimo domino la manipulación de sombras incluso se podría decir que es más fuerte que el mejor nara

Hokuto aprendió mokuton con algunos rollos que naruto le regalo

Ryu aprendió el elemento mayosu (elemnto quemar) con rollos que naruto le obsequio

Y konan aprendió el elemento joki (elemento vapor) por insistencia del peli plateado

5 y 6 año

Las chicas comenzaron a dominar su magina de dragon slayers con un progreso sorprendente se podría decir que casi terminan su formación

Por otro lado naruto decidió aprender fuinjutsu

7 y 8 años

Las chicas terminaron su dominio los ataques secretos de los dragon slayers y pueden entrar en dragón forcé a voluntad

Naruto inicio su control sobre las magias de los dragon slayer a un rimo increíble mil clones para cada elemento y sub de los dragon slayers

9 y 10 año

Las chicas agregaron sus respectivos elementos y sub elemento al rasengan y aprendieron kenjutsu

Naruto por otra parte domino todos los ataques de los dragon slayers y el dragón forcé y descubrió que tiene una magia peculiar llamada demon slayer que empezó a dominar poco a poco

Hoy es el 11 año que pasarían en la dimensión kamui y el inicio del 6 día en el mundo real

Creo que ya es hora de regresar al mundo real –naruto levantándose del piso

Irashin no jutsu –naruto desapareciendo en un destello plateado en dirección al estanque

Un minuto después

Bien es hora de llamar a las chicas –naruto pasando por una serie de sellos de mano

Hi no hashira to yoba reru katon no jutsu (llamado del pilar de fuego técnica de fuego)-naruto con una sonrisa un pilar de fuego de un kilómetro de alto se disparó al cielo aumentando el calor varios grados

Al sur con konan

Jeje parece que naruto-kun ya ha terminado heeee –konan con una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios en posición de loto

jeje allá voy mi naruto-kun –konan dejando su posición meditativa

Debo dejar estos pesos para llegar más rápido –konan lanzando sus pesos de chakra al suelo creando un cráter en el suelo desapareciendo en un borrón azul

Con ryuu en el este

Jjeej parece que robito-kun ya ha terminado haaa yo que quería seguir en las aguas termales que pedí haaa –ryuu tomado una toalla que está a un lado de su mano para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo

Después de vestirse tomo camino en dirección de naruto

En el oeste con hokuto

Zzzzzzzzzzzz haaa que buen sueño hee que es eso –hokuto tallando sus ojos mirando una colubna de fuego

Hoo ya se es naruto-kun debe de haber terminado ya no puedo esperar para mostrarle mi almohada jejeje –hokuto tomando sus ropas (lleva pijama malpensados hoo bueno no es que lo aya explicado XD) después de vestirse tomo su almohada entre sus brazos desapareciendo en un borrón marrón

Cinco minutos después con naruto

Creo que no deberían tardar –naruto mirando al estanque

Heeeey –una vos detrás de naruto a la lejanía una cabellera azulada se ve a unos cuantos metros

Heeeey ko-chan –naruto agitando su mano en saludo

Jeje te extrañe mucho Naru-kun –konan abrasando con amor a su peli plateado

Jeje yo igual mi hime-chan –naruto correspondiendo el abraso

Konan-chan te molestaría dejar que abrazara a Naru-kun –ryuu detrás de konan

No me dejas divertirme ryuu-chan –konan con un mohín con vos venenosa

Jeje no te preocupes ko-chan después pueden abrazarme todo lo que quieran –naruto besando la frente de konan asiendo que se le suban los colores a la cabeza que solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de sus brazos

Te estrañe mucho mi robito-kun –ryuu abrasando a naruto con mucha fuerza digamos que demasiada ya que naruto ahora tenía su espíritu en la boca

Ryuu-chan lo estás matando –konan señalando a un naruto casi muerto

Jeje perdón no era mi intención –ryuu soltando su agarre de naruto

Haaaaa por fin aire dulce aire –naruto tomando respiraciones profundas

Que no falta hoku…..-naruto no termino por que fue tacleado por un borrón marrón que lo llevo al suelo

Que fue eso –konan con una expresión preocupada en su rostro y voz

No lose pero era algo marrón –ryuu

Auch itatatai –naruto sobando su nuca llamando la atención de las chicas

Naru-kun me extrañaste -el borrón marrón

Claro que si ku-chan –naruto sonriendo a hokuto que está encima de su cuerpo

Nee nee Naru-kun –hokuto mirando a los ojos azules de su amado

Si hokuto-chan –naruto tomando la mejilla derecha de hokuto

Quieres mirar una cosa supero hermosa –hokuto emocionada

Claro hokuto-chan pero no creo que sea más hermoso que tu –naruto sonriendo dulcemente a hokuto que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Gracias Naru-kun mira esta es mi almohada que pedí para poder dormir –hokuto mostrando una almohada que parece una réplica exacta de naruto pero en versión chibi tamaño real sacándole una gotita de sudor a naruto y una konan y ryuu con una haura depresiva que se golpeaban la cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez porque no pedí lo mismo soy muy estúpida

Jejej vamos chicas a un pueden pedirla antes de que volvamos al mundo real –naruto sonriendo las chicas no tardaron en recuperarse y desear sus almohadas sacándole una gotita de sudor a naruto que no podía hacer más que reír preocupada mente

Bien chicas ahora tómense de las manos y cierren los ojos para que no se mareen –naruto tomando la mano de hokuto,hokuto la mano de konan y konan a ryuu para ser absorbidos en un torbellino obscuro

De regreso al mundo normal

Un torbellino obscuro expulso cuatro siluetas de niños en a las afueras de una ciudad con edificios blancos con tejados verdes rojos y marrones

No me siento bien –hokuto con un color verde en su cara

Naru-kun dijo que no abrieras los ojos si no te ibas a marear hokuto-chan –ryuu con un tono ligeramente enojada y preocupado en su voz

Ella tiene razón hokuto-chan Naru-kun te lo advirtió es tu culpa –konan molesta

Vamos chicas hoku-chan solo tenía curiosidad y aparte ya está enfermita no necesita que ustedes la hagan sentir mal vamos hoku-chan te voy a cargar hasta que te mejores que te parece -naruto sonriendo asiendo que konan y ryuu aprieten los dientes

Si me gustaría mucho Naru-kun –hokuto siendo recogida por naruto poniéndola en su espalda que provoco que hokuto sonriera triunfante a siendo que las otras chicas aprieten más los dientes (haa maldita sea hokuto es muy inteligente y naruto muy amoroso eso me da una idea –konan)(jeje tengo una idea-ryuu)

Vamos Naru-kun –konan caminando por delante de ellos

Haaaaaa –konan fingiendo una caída

Estas bien ko-chan –naruto preocupado

Si Naru-kun solo necesito que me ayudes a parar –konan extendiendo su mano

Claro –naruto tomando con firmeza a konan que tenía un gesto de dolor al levantarse del suelo

Hauu hauu –konan fingiendo dolor

Estas bien ko-chan –naruto con voz preocupada

No Naru-kun no puedo parame me duele el tobillo –konan fingiendo una mueca de dolor

Jeje no te preocupes yo te llevkage bushin no jutsu –naruto haciendo una seña de mano en cruz y un poof apareció mostrando dos clones

Gracias Naru-kun pero por qué hiciste dos clones –konan siendo recogida por uno de los clones

Es para llevar a ryuu-chan no sería justo llevar a dos de mis himes una enferma y otra que finge y a ryuu-hime no os parece konan-hime –naruto

Te te diste cuenta –konan sonrojada

Claro no soy tonto lo hice desde el inicio –naruto

Pero que me delato –konan

Ummp tal vez la sonrisa que tenías y tu chakra –naruto

Ya veo –konan

Jeje Naru-kun es muy listo baka –ryuu riendo alegremente sacando una sonrisa al rubio

Por su puesto chicas como me doy cuenta de las miradas de celos de una sobre otra pero ya les e dicho que amo a cada una de ustedes por igual espero que les allá quedado claro esta ves a si que llévense bien si no me pondré triste –naruto

Hai –las chicas sonriendo

Bien es hora de ir chicas –naruto mientras el ultimo clon toma a ryuu en su espalda

Naruto y los clones empiezan a saltar entre los arboles a si siguieron 20 minutos hasta entrar a la ciudad

Magnolia Town es una ciudad con casas edificios blancos con tejados de colores cafes verdes y rojos personas amigables y alegres los niños saltan corren y juegan y lo que hace especial a esta ciudad es el único gremio en ella y este gremio es fairy tail

Mira Naru-kun es muy bonito –hokuto sonriendo a las personas

Tienes razón hoku-chan –naruto sonriendo a la visión de los niños y la ciudad apacible

Si es una ciudad muy hermosa –konan sonriendo en la espalda del clon

Estoy de acuerdo con konan y hokuto –chan es una ciudad hermosa –ryuu

Bien chicas vamos a apresurar nuestro paso sujétense bien –naruto después de que las chicas se sujetan con firmeza de naruto y sus clones empiezan a correr por los tejados a toda velocidad dejando a la visto solo destellos

Mientras tanto en el gremio

(Pero que rayos es esta cantidad enorme cantidad de magia que se acerca Ni siquiera yo o girlnasln despedimos tanto poder mágico)–makarov

Todo bien gramps –natsu mirando la mirada pensativa de su maestro

Hee claro natsu-kun solo que creo que pronto averiguaremos que eran esas cosas plateadas que miramos el otro día –makarov sonriendo al chico

Y que crees que sea gramps –natsu

No lose yo también quisiera saberlo –makarov mirando a la distancia

Ummp yo creo que es una dragon –natsu

Jeje no lo creo un dragón es muy grande para pasar desapercibido natsu-kun –makarov

De regreso naruto y las chicas

Ya estamos cerca –hokuto

Si Naru-kun ya estamos cerca –konan

Cállense y dejen de preguntar eso cada minuto –ryuu

Jej tranquilas ya estamos a un cuanto segundo para llegar –naruto

Y como lo sabes –ryuu obteniendo miradas curiosas de las chicas

Jaja fácil solo sigo las señale de magia más fuertes y les puedo decir que están justo enfrente en ese edificio –naruto señalando un edificio blanco de dos pisos y una pequeña torre con tejado azul y varias banderas con el símbolo del gremio en ellas

Jeje cierto se me olvido que eres un censor –ryuu sonrojada

Jeje no te preocupes ryuu-chan –naruto sonriendo

Bien chicas es hora de bajar –naruto dejando en el suelo a hokuto que feliz saltaba de un lugar a otro mientras los clones asían lo mismo con konan y ryuu que igual que hokuto saltan de un lugar a otro mientras los clones desaparecen

Bien es hora de entrar –konan

Si-ryuu con tono nervioso

Creen que nos acepten –hokuto

No se preocupen chicas estoy seguro de que lo aran sus firmas mágicas son muy brillantes y amigables –naruto sonríen

Unos segundos antes en el gremio

(A sí que ya están aquí heee)-makarov

Que es este sentimiento de algo familiar a mi magia –natsu

Te pasa algo flamita –gray

No pasa nada princesa de hielo –natsu despejando sus preocupaciones

Maldita sea natsu –gray

Regresando al tiempo presente en el gremio

Las puertas del gremio se abren de golpe mostrando 4 figuras de niños una chica peli azul ,una chica peli castaña ,una peli gris y un chico peli plateado obteniendo la atención de todos en especial el peli plateado por muchos de los miembros más antiguos por el poder mágico que despide y de los más jóvenes

Hee etto hola-naruto rompiendo el silencio

Hola niños en que podemos ayudarles –un chico joven entre 16 y 18 años peli castaño tipo mafioso lleva un pantalón rojo una camisa verde con flores verdes en un color más fuerte este hombre es wakaba

Veníamos a ver al maestro del gremio para ver si nos permitía unirnos –ryuu siendo la primera chica en hablar

Hoo perdón por nuestros malos modales yo me llamo naruto uchiha senju uzumaki heredero de los tres clanes, ella es ryuu uzumaki señalando a la peli gris, ella es hokuto uzumaki señalando a la peli castaña y por ultimo ella es konan uzumaki señalando a la peli azul –naruto mirando a konan que tiene una sonrisa de felicidad al igual que las demás chicas por tener el apellido de su amado

Eje perdón mi nombre es wakaba – (válganme la redundancia) wakaba

Ummp no hay porque es nuestra culpa por no presentarnos primero por favor perdónenos –konan haciendo una inclinación mientras los demás la siguen

No no se preocupen y por lo que miro son muy bien educados –wakaba

La educación son las bases para tener una vida prospera y feliz así como amigable con otras personas –ryuu

Ne ne quien es el maestro –hokuto sacándole gotitas de sudor a todos

Pero siempre hay una excepción –konan obteniendo un asentimiento de todos excepto de naruto

Vamos vamos no sean tan duros con hoku-chan –naruto sonriendo sin tomar en cuenta que 5 chicas de su edad tienen los ojos pegados en el desde que llegaron o eso creen

Hola yo soy el maestro –makarov tomando lugar a un lado de wakaba con un tarro en su mano

Hola maestro-san queríamos ver si era posible que nos dejara unirnos a su gremio –naruto

Hoo claro claro chicos pero primero díganme qué tipo de magia tienen –makarov obteniendo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio en especial de los más jóvenes

Yo tengo magia de dragon slayer titanium – konan dejando pasmados a todos y un interesado natsu

Yo tengo magia dragon slayer ice ejejje – ryuzetsu

Yo soy un dragon slayer stars – hokuto

dragon slayer elemets es mi magia me permite moldear todos los elementos en mi magia de dragon slayers- naruto dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo

Dime donde esta igneel –natsu señalando a naruto

No te entiendo quién es igneel –naruto con cara confusa

Es mi tou-san –natsu

No lo conozco –naruto asiendo que natsu apriete sus puños mientras llamas salen de sus puños

**Tekken doragonfaia**-natsu lanza un puño en llamas a naruto que solo sonríe

**Kaze no shōheki no jutsu –**naruto sacando el gunbai de madara del sello de sus muñecas una ráfaga de viento se interpuso entre ellos lanzando a natsu hasta la barra del gremio

(Como es que puede utilizar magia de reequipamiento) –erza lleva una falda azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y una armadura

(Tsk es igual que la estúpida de erza pero no importa es muy lindo)–mirajane

Bien chicos donde quierem la marca y en qué color –makarov

Yo lo quiero en color azul en mi costado derecho –konan

Yo lo quiero blanco en mi hombro derecho –ryuu

Yo quiero uno color marrón en mi mano izquierda –hokuto

Y tú chico –makarov

Lo quiero aquí en mi abdomen –naruto lanzando su chaqueta a una de las cillas cercanas dejando babeando a todas las chicas

Bien chicos es hora de celebrar esto –makarov

Fin del capítulo 2

**NOTAS :**** ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y EL SIGUIENTE ESTA EN PROSESO ES PARA QUE NO CREAN QUE HE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE ESTADO OCUPADO Y ME HACIA APENAS ALGUNOS TIEMPOS PARA ESCRIBIR CADA DIA UN POCO MAS **


End file.
